Aeon
=Appearance= Aeon is a tall man usually wearing a hood of dark colored cloth and a bodily attire that matches accordingly with the same dark approach. Aeon is a hard man to keep track of, he has the tendency to vanish in a crowd or turn a corner and be gone. One's perifiel vision tends to be useless, for the best way to communicate or be in his company is to keep your attention focused on his being, otherwise he will slip away. His hair is a snow white color as his age shows through his hair and eyes; which once warmed the hearts of those he met now bring only chills to their spine as his eyes are an icy grayed blue. His skin is relatively youthful but has an odd look to it, as if it is attempting to match his age yet is being held back by chemicals or otherwise otherwordly magic. When asked, Aeon tends to lose his temper in rememberence and it is recommend you do not push the subject. His body is well fit for a Lord and he is as agile as he is an annoyance to keep track of. He sports a scar over his left eye that none know the story behind, only merely that he got it in previous lands far across the seas... =Personality= Aeon is very diplomatic and respectful of those he is around, whether they be Lord's of other cities or mere slaves. He has a very strong and determined air about him, and tends to speak his mind with a silver tongue. Aeon has been a leader since before the great voyage across the sea's to Hyboria and his history as a leader reaches back long before many were even born. He is very loyal to his people and tends to lose himself in his work. While others may be out adventuring or foiling some rich bandit's plans, Aeon can be found in the Taverns brooding over scrolls involving Jericho. =History= (Aeon's history is based on true events in previous MMOs, and are therefore carried on as I continue to drag his name to the new MMOs I move to - and continue to build upon his history. I change the names and a bit of the information to cut off any connection to the previous MMO events and places, but the situations and stories were all true events that Aeon participated in) (The following information is unknown to the public at large) Aeon was born one hundred and three years ago in a small village along a peaceful coast. The village consisted of farmers and tailors whom worked yearlong to trade with a neighboring Kingdom known as Verinoth. Verinoth was a large castle that consisted of an outer wall with large wooden and steel doors, moat with permanent stone bridge, then an inner wall that could be closed by a steel gate that would fall from the ceiling to close. Verinoth had various shops and neighboring towns and villages that they protected and claimed as their own. Villages like the one Aeon grew up in were one of those, were taxed accordingly, and traded with Verinoth and traveling merchants as their sole source of income. Aeon's parents were two happily married people. His father's name was Ardon Foard and his mother's name was Emily Foard. His father had been a farmer since he could lift a pitchfork and his mother was a seamstress; their family always had enough to put food on the table. Times were normal, as normal was in those days, until the War. A marauding horde of creatures, some thought they were orcs - others said they were demons; came across the seas in massive fleets of ships crafted from bones of large, unknown creatures. The sails were stitched with skin, whether they were human or animal they could not tell. The first kingdom to fall was Verinoth... The hordes quickly took the southern coast of the lands and then began burning villages and pillaging towns as they headed north. Tales of their savagery and relentless lust for the flesh of women and the taste of men quickly spread. Before anyone could realize what had happen, the Kingdoms all across the lands were in a state of War and were drafting soldiers into their armies. Aeon's village was unaffected in the initial months of word of the hordes' conquest... however things quickly changed. By this time Aeon was sixteen years old, a strong boy for his age he knew nothing but farming and the hard labor of such had toned him to fit the life. One day they were tending to their fields when a small group of soldiers rode in on large warhorses with word from Verinoth. Aeon's father knew the score. Aeon was quickly drafted into the military as a recruit and thrown into training at a military camp a days ride from his home, and thus had no contact with his parents. Parents at which were left to their field and their trade: at the expense of their eldest son joining the War effort. As the year progressed Aeon was quickly trained to the weak standards of Verinoth military recruiters and thrown quickly into the War. Aeon was a part of a large company of soldiers that ranged from old veterans, bloodthirsty men who have lost their homes, to young men such as himself. His group of soldiers were thrown into countless battles with the hordes, Verinoth attempting to stem the invasion and slow their northern conquest. To no avail. Aeon spent the majority of his term, a seventeen year old farmer's boy who barely could use a sword much less fight a vicious beast, running away from the battles. Said battles would begin, and it would be a slaughter. It was all he could do to avoid death, as dishonorably as it was he was not in the minority. The War was one sided. Before long the invasion reached his home, and just as every other town and village it was burned to the ground by the hordes of creatures. Something Aeon had to witness as what was left of his dwindling battalion was sent to face the hordes nearby. All was lost. The battalion had lost too many, and retreated and returned to Varinoth. Those that were still alive or wounded were thrown into a group identical to theirs to make a whole army. Over the next few years Aeon began his training to join The Holy Order, an order of holy Crusaders that was formed during the time of darkness with the invasion and the war and all the death- the order was all that people could turn to for hope. Aeon spent his 20's and 30's in this Holy Order. Varinoth burned from the invasion several years after Aeon had joined The Holy Order and the Kingdom fell to darkness. The hordes of creatures, an unnamed force, controlled an entire region that was once home to hundreds of thousands. Now the northern Kingdom of Strogh, headquarters of The Holy Order, had an influx of refugees and vagabonds. Peasants and exhausted soldiers lined the streets of the much smaller Kingdom. Strogh was built first as a military installation during the Troll wars hundreds of years prior to the great invasion but after the Trolls were pushed back into their forests and their tribes Strogh slowly began to turn into a self sustained city. Before long the initial stone Keep that was built soon became town center and a surrounding bustle of villages and towns began to sprout nearby. In the end, Strogh cut ties with Kingdohm, and became their own masters. Now Strogh was the only thing between Kingdohm and the advancing horde. Aeon spent his 20's training in Strogh and finally became a Knight and quickly rose through the ranks. The military of Strogh was not necessarily a force of numbers but of elite Knights and armored nobles all claiming loyalty to The Holy Order. The War was no longer one sided. The Holy Order fought for many years with the hordes and slowed the invasion to the edges of Strogh itself. It was all the order could do to cut off supplies from the front line of the invasion and to ambush and foil the creatures as much as possible. Aeon was a known sight: covered from head to toe with full plated armor and wielded a massive two handed hammer. His horse was a black furred steed covered in matching armor as was common amongst the order. He was a learned combatant and proved himself through countless battles. Not running as he had as a child; not allowing the same fate to others as was his parent's. The invasion eventually pushed the order back into Strogh and burned the surrounding towns and villages. Leaders sitting around a large table in the inner Keep stared at a war map in the center in silence. Leaders of the order, military leaders, and the King of Strogh... the room was dark despite the candle light, the air was heavy, and it was all the more quiet as the map showed Strogh in the center of marked points of the invasion. They had been engulfed, and the front line of the invasion had passed Strogh and was now encroaching upon Kingdohm... yet there Strogh still lay, now in the center of the massive legion. Where the darkest and most powerful creatures of the invasion lay hidden: but will soon be revealed.Strogh was turtled at the base of a mountain and surrounded by a large river, their fate was upon them. Aeon was one of the silent men in that room.